


Rolling stones

by Love_got7



Category: GOT7
Genre: CEO, CEO Jackson Wang, CEO Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_got7/pseuds/Love_got7
Summary: ceo of jyp corps. is quite sly but he didn't knew the wang co.'s ceo, Mr. wang is witty af
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. I hate him !!

Recently CEOs of both JYP CORPS and WANG CO. were changed and the young heirs were now the new CEOs; both loaded with lots of passion and desires to reach at the top...

JYP CORPS

"Oh my god!! He is so handsome, just his face is enough for getting any deals signed !"  
"Ikr !!! And what a smart brain he has !  
It's not even been a month since he became the ceo and he is going to sign a deal with our biggest competitor, The Wang Co. !!"  
The whole JYP CORPS was talking abt the big deal which was scheduled to be happening today at WANG CO. 

Not just within the 2 companies, it was the talk of the town....  
Afterall the biggest rivals were coming together  
Or it seemed like that ...

And finally it was time for the biggest deal of the decade ...  
"Sir all the documents are ready and are kept safely in your car, and we are ready to leave" 

"Thank you Mr. han, I appreciate your hardwork let's hope that our hardwork pays off ..."

Finally they reached the WANG CO. and sat down for the deal  
"Hello I am Jinyoung Park , the CEO of JYP CORPS and this is my secretary Mr. Han " and with this Jinyoung raised his hand for a handshake which was gladly accepted by the other man with a grand smile

"Hello I am Wang Jackson, the CEO of WANG CO. and this my secretary Mr. He has a long name so we just call him bam and you can do the same " the man kept smiling at Jinyoung which was making him feel uneasy and he was feeling that there were other meanings hidden behind that smile which were not good ....

But anyway he had to do the deal for which he and his employees had worked day and night so he just brushed off the other thoughts and decided to start and finish the deal as soon as possible

So he asked Mr. Han to bring all the documents to the table and all documents were soon layed on the table and Mr. Han started explaining everything 

Jinyoung was looking at Mr. Wang and was trying to read his face and he could see that Mr. Wang was looking quite impressed with the deal which made him a bit happy  
He could feel that the deal was going on the path of success ...

After all the explanations, the paper with agreement was pushed forward towards Mr. Wang and Jinyoung was now almost confident that he was surely getting this deal signed up..

But you can never no what the future holds right ?!

"That was exemplary!!  
I would have loved to sign this agreement but....  
I can't "

Jinyoung couldn't believe this  
He was furious now  
"Why!!!?? If it is 'exemplary ' as u said then what's the problem "  
Jinyoung said furiously, his fists tightening up on the table ...

" Mr. Park please calm down and you should know better why I am not signing this deal with you" and with this Jackson looked at bam and then looked at Jinyoung again and continued

"If only you wouldn't have sent a man to keep an eye on me and spy on my work, I would have signed this deal even before the presentation was completed, as I said, the deal was exemplary but if you think that you'll be sneaky and sly around me and I will never figure it out , then Mr. Jinyoung Park I would like to let you know that you just don't know me ...  
I am just all smiles and beauty for almost the whole town but don't let this smile fool you and let you think so highly of yourself !!"

Both bam and Jinyoung were shocked ...  
The never thought that Mr. Wang will figure it out 

Jinyoung couldn't bring up himself to say something 

"Thank you for your time Mr. Park, you may leave ...  
And Bam you can now decide where you want to go from here" and with this Jackson left the room .

Jinyoung sat in his car and was still shocked.  
His tabloid was going off non stop ...  
He knew what might have happened 

Soon his phone was ringing and he picked it up blankly as he knew who was it even without reading the name flashing on the screen 

" Are you ok Jinyoung !??,  
What the hell happened !!?  
How could he say no to that deal !!"

And at that moment Jinyoung finally broke his silence with a scream  
"I hate him !!!"


	2. The Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's call does Jinyoung picks up !??^^

Jinyoung was furious ...  
No; actually he was just too embarrassed ...  
Guilty ...  
And was too shocked to be caught ...

"Jinyoung-ah, don't you worry I'll make him pay ...  
He should know who is he messing with  
He can't just make my best friend a laughing stock and expect me to just sit back ...  
I'll avenge for you ...  
Soon no one will remember this rejected agreement and the only talk of the town will be that f*cker Wang !!!!" Said Jaebeom ( the vice president of Lim enterprises) in a furious tone ...

Jinyoung was embarrassed ...  
He didn't knew he wanted a revenge, he never thought about one  
But now when his best friend voices it; his pride comes into the picture and the only thought he is left with is Revenge!

"Thank you Jaebeom-ah, you are the best !! No one can heal me the way you do ...  
Let's show that Mr.' I am not just smiles and beauty ' that he is just smiles and beauty with no brains ...!!"

"Yeaahh !! That's my best friend !  
And I guess you don't have to wait longer...  
My birthday party is all set and to our pleasure, our lovely prey is coming himself to our den to get slaughtered!!

I can't wait for Saturday ! " 

"Me too!!" With that the sly smirk returns to Jinyoung's face and he switched off his phone and threw it in his car's drawer as he didn't wanted to hear anything from anyone else ....

But he has to face his dad ..  
His embarrassment started to hit him back  
He has never disappoint his father  
He has been an outstanding kid from his very childhood and was never used to loosing something  
He just can't afford loosing ...  
He was ambitious and greedy and hates loosing ...  
As he never lost anything in his lifetime...  
He wins over everything,  
by hook or by crook .....

As soon as he entered his house he found his dad standing near the door  
And pulled him for a hug as he came in further ...

"It's okay Jinyoungie, don't beat yourself too much...  
Wangs are sly, I have heard it and that's why I never thought of collaborating with them  
But when you brought it up I thought may be what I heard was just some rumours and may be it will all change from this point, but I guess the rumours were right ...  
It's fine, you are just too innocent and pure  
You don't know how these sly and sneaky people can plan to bring you down 

And such things keep happening in this business line so don't think too much about it "

His dad was trying his best to comfort him but actually it was hurting him more  
He was the sly one;  
the sneaky one ;  
And it was not the other way around ...  
But he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth so he kept his secret safely to himself...

Wang Co.

Bam was shocked as he heard Jackson knew it all along ..  
Why didn't he say anything about it??  
Why did he trusted him with such important projects??  
When did he came to know abt !?  
How did he ...  
And all of a sudden he was pulled back to the reality and heard Jackson say " And Bam you can now decide where you want to go from here" ...  
Whatttt!??? Did he just give me a choice !??  
After what I did !??  
I was a spy sent from his rivals and he is not angry or something !?!!! 

And when Jackson left, he made his choice ...  
He followed Jackson to his chambers and stood near the door ...  
He couldn't bring himself to walk in 

He was embarrassed and now ashamed and guilt was hitting him over and over again

Jackson sat down in his chair and saw a hesitating bam bam at his door  
Jackson was amused to see bam standing there he didn't think that bam will choose him over Jinyoung 

Or he is trying to plot something again ...  
But Jackson was not 'a silent treatment guy'  
he thinks it's best to overcome complicated things with conversations  
And thus he decided to call him in  
"If you have decided, then you can surely come in. .  
But I guess this means that you don't work for Mr. Park anymore ...  
That you won't be working as a bugging device for him anymore "  
With this now guilt was slapping him on his face ruthlessly ...

He walked in, fiddling with his fingers, looking down and stood before Jackson  
Jackson asked him to sit down  
And Bam sat down..

"So, why me !?" Asked Jackson  
Bam was quite an outgoing person and never had any problem with conversing at the very least but right now he couldn't bring himself to speak anything...  
Slowly he broke the silence  
"W-why didn't you reported it to the cops !?  
And i-if you knew it all along why did you kept me as you secretary??  
And why did you give me a choice after what I did !?  
I may betray you again, then why!?  
And why di--"

"Ohh my god, I never thought you think soo much  
And you should have knew it ...  
Look at your qualifications  
Aren't you too qualified to be a PA?!  
And I am the CEO of WANG CO. ,  
do you really thought that we will heir someone to work this close to me without a background check !?  
Are you really so dumb ?" Jackson chuckles ..  
"And again you have a great personality, outstanding qualifications for position of a PA ... who the hell won't hire you!!"  
Jackson smiles and said "I knew it all along and I still kept you here ...  
I tapped your phone calls ...  
I am sorry abt that and came to know that you never gave any private information to Jinyoung other than about the deal and surroundings of the office ...  
Even as a spy you didn't let yourself loose your morals and respected your position and worked hard ..  
And above all, I like you as a person ...  
So I came up with this conclusion to all this spying thing ...

So with this I guess I cleared all your doubts ... Or do you have any mor--"  
With this Jackson stood from his chair and came closer to bam and bam was overwhelmed with his emotions which lead him to stand up and hug Jackson 

Jackson was shocked but then smiled fondly at the kid and hugged him back ...  
" And if you betray me again ...  
Wang mansions are spread over a large area ... You will be lying under some rock and no one will ever find you " with this bam starts chuckling ...

"And bam I guess you forgot I am your boss "  
Bam immediately pulls back and said sorry ..  
Jackson laughed throwing his head back and hugged him again and whispered slowly  
"Don't tell abt this to anyone, and this is just an one time thing ...  
I am not a hugging person you know "  
Bam smiles and was feeling better now...

And finally it was Lim Jaebeom's birthday ...


	3. D-Day

"It looks perfect!!" Exclaimed Jaebeom looking around his elegantly decorated house (It's a fu*king mansion)   
"Happy Birthday Jaebeomie!! You are 26 now!!! " Said a voice from behind ...

"Jinyoung-ah I am older then you .. you don't call me hyung but atleast don't call me with those pet names "Jaebeom cringed 

Jinyoung laughed aloud making his eyes crinkle and pinched Jaebeom's cheek   
"Awww our jaebeomie is feeling shy after hearing his pet names "

Jaebeom pushed away Jinyoung's hand, moved a bit away and then dramatically crossed his hands in front of his chest and said  
" Yaah! Jinyoung-ah !!" 

Jinyoung followed Jaebeom's actions and moved away more dramatically with his hands on his mouth with a shocked expression   
" Now that you have a boyfriend I can't even touch you !??...   
This is how it is going to be...  
I thought my friend will be different but he is same as others ... " 

After hearing this both stood in silence for few sec before both started laughing loudly   
Scaring everyone around them ...

After giving a cup of coffee to Jinyoung and taking one for himself, Jaebeom sat beside him and started

"So now tell me which way you want to do it ...  
Like I have loads of options-ways to execute our (whispers)~'revenge'...

Like....  
' we can beat him up in the bathroom'

'we can get him kidnapped and torture him with feathers'

'we can add some wasabi in his food secretly'  
Or we--"

"We can what !??!  
What kind of suggestions you are throwing right now !!!  
And add wasabi to his food !???   
What will that do !?"

"He is allergic to spicy food ...  
I-I did some research ..."

"These ideas are not at all from the Jaebeom I know ...  
Did you go to yugyeom for ideas !??!"

"Ikr !! I told him the same that these ideas were bullshit but he insisted me to give you these suggestions first ..."

"Ok so pls now enlighten me with your ideas ...

You do have ideas right !???"

"Ofcourse !!!  
I have a great brain and let's not get started with my intelligence...  
I can write a novel on it and m-- "

"Jaebeom-ah !!! Idea ! Talk abt your idea; you big mouth !!"

"Okk ok calm down !!...  
Yeah so my ideas were that  
No.1- we can ask the Tuans to not collaborate with them...   
that will lead to a big loose for the Wangs.."

"That's not gonna work ... Mark and that Jackson are childhood friends ...

Even if we lay bigger offers in front of them they won't agree with us ..."

"Ohhh ...  
Don't worry I have other bright ideas too ...  
The second one is that we can get him drugged and make him act out of his character ...  
Make him a joke in front of everyone ..."

After some pondering over  
Jinyoung spoke  
"Wow!! Our jaebeomie surely has great ideas...  
I like this one...  
Just add some drug which makes him feel like he is flying ...   
I have heard that he is scared of hights.... that much will enough for the Revenge ..."

"But jinyoung-ah ..." Jaebeom pouts a bit

"No buts .. I know u love taking revenge on a whole different levels but let's not get too deep in this shit ...  
Let's not forget that he's also a CEO ....  
Jaebeom did you understand !??  
I guess I made myself very clear ...  
Don't meant don't !"Jinyoung said firmly 

"Ok"

"Ok then I'll come back after getting ready .... Bye our very smart Jaebeomie !   
I'll get your gift in the evening " Jinyoung waved his hands and winked from the gate before leaving

As soon as Jinyoung left, an evil smirk came on Jaebeom's lips ...  
"Sorry Jinyoungie but with your revenge I have a small revenge of mine attached too so I can't let him go just like that..."

*Flashback*  
Day before yesterday, in Jaebeom's house

Jaebeom was sitting on his couch watching T.V. , while his boyfriend, Choi Youngjae  
( Directing manager in LIM'S enterprises )was lying on his laps and scrolling through his phone when he suddenly smiled sweetly...  
Jaebeom looked at him and smiled back but then he realised youngjae wasn't giving that smile to him ...  
And then he looked into his phone wher he saw a video where jackson was helping an old lady in mall by carrying some of her stuffs 

"He is soo handsome and has a great personality too at the same time "  
Youngjae cooed 

Jaebeom's heart was set on fire ...  
His beautiful sunshine was cooing over someone else !??  
He can't let this happen he has do to do something abt it ...  
Like damaging his good boy personality a bit  
*Flashback over*

Jaebeom gave all the required instructions to the bartender and explained him thoroughly abt 'the revenge' and then went to his room to get ready himself ....

Soon the guests started filling up the mansion, wishing Jaebeom and giving him gifts 

Jinyoung was also there standing next to jaebeom and talking about this and that while both of them went silent as their prey started coming towards them ....

"Happy Birthday MR. Lim" Jackson said with his squirtle smile   
"Oh, thank you so much Mr. Wang, thank you for coming today " Jaebeom said with a sly smile   
After a small speech by jaebeom's dad and a cheers everyone started moving towards the food counters or to the bar counter for drinks

Jackson sat near the bar counter and ordered an orange drink 

"What the fu*k!?? An orange drink!! really !???  
We can't mix the drug in a fruit juice!!"jaebeom whispered to Jinyoung 

"Don't worry , I'll go rile him up so he will order some liquor "Jinyoung said

"Ok but be careful don't drink too much ...  
You know that you are a lightweight right !?"jaebeom said and soon recieved an elbow hit in his stomach

Jinyoung went and sat next to Jackson   
and ordered a drink for himself   
At that jackson turned towards his side to see who was sitting next to him and to his surprise it was Mr.Park

"Oh hello Mr. Park! Sitting next to me !!?? Plotting something new !? "  
Jackson said with a smirk 

And with this sentence the whole riling up thing went other way around ...

Jinyoung finished his drink in a single shot and asked for the next and next and after 4-5 shots he replied back 

"I am quite busy person..  
don't give urself too much of attention and at the very least I am not a lightweight like you to be drinking .. what's that; an orange juice I guess ... " And with that Jinyoung chuckled evilly 

"I am not lightweight Mr. Park "

"I don't think so ... U r "

"No I am not "

"Then why don't you drink some "

"Sure I can "

And with that Jackson ordered a whole tray of shots and jaebeom gave the bartender instructions through the ear piece to execute 'the revenge '

As soon as jaebeom was getting ready for seeing his plans in action ..   
His boyfriend came and hugged him from back   
He was shocked at first but after realising he turned himself to look at his boyfriend who was drunk now and was flushed red, acting cutee~~ he was pouting towards jaebeom asking for a kiss and how can jaebeom deny this  
So he caught him from his waist and went straight towards his bedroom leaving ' the revenge ' on its own ....

And here at the bar a drinking compitition was at its peak ...  
Both Jackson and Jinyoung were downing shots one by one, one by one...  
When Jinyoung picked another shot the bartender went to Jinyoung and asked him to stop drinking 

"Ohh baby I guess you can't take anymore and it's so obvious that even the bartender can make out " jackson chuckled 

With that Jinyoung snatched the shot from bartender and downs it instantly ...

And now the whole tray was empty...

In Jaebeom's room, Jaebeom started kissing his boyfriend and picked him up and went to his bed,plopped youngjae on it and he started removing his clothes and when he was finally ready to jump on him he found his boyfriend was fast asleep....

"What !? After giving me a boner how can u sleep so peacefully !?!?" Jaebeom frowned but seeing him sleep so beautifully, just kissed his boyfriend's forehead and started dressing up again when he remembered abt 'the revenge' 

"Fu*k!!! How can I forget that !??"   
And he dressed up in a furry and ran towards the hall to find 2 empty stools near the bar 

"Where are they !?" Asked jaebeom to his bartender 

Bartender was nervous and hesitated with his words   
"No-o I-deaa sir, Jinyoung hyung was pulled by the other man towards the exit "

"What!?! Those drugs can give you a rapid erection and the person won't be able to control himself from doing something abt it ..  
OMG!!! My Jinyoungie!! That bastard will eat him up !!" 

"S-sir sorry to interrupt but it's going to be other way around .."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened during the drinking compitition and what did the bartender meant !?^^


	4. D-Day II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming up.... if you don't feel like reading it skip this chapter 
> 
> Have fun reading peeps ...^^

"What do you mean by that !??" Jaebeom looked towards his bartender with wide eyes 

"S-sir I tried my best to stop Mr. Park from drinking it b-but he wasn't listening...  
He snatched it away and ... "

"Oh my god !!! He is already so drunk and above that h*rny now ....  
I am getting killed tomorrow ....  
And I guess I should wish now that... that Wang survives such a beastly combo (a drunk and h*rny jin)"

*Flashback*

At the bar counter 

"Ohhh how did we end with an empty tray !?" Jackson chuckled...  
And asked for a glass of water to sober himself and wasn't looking at Jinyoung for the moment ...

Jinyoung could feel that he was getting drunk and now a heat growing in himself and he wanted to throw off all his clothes , he was getting uncomfortable in his stool and then saw Jackson ....  
He was hot always but right now he was too damn hot with a bit of messed up hair and now slowly unbuttoning himself till his chest to relax himself  
But this was making Jinyoung hotter within ... And he grabbed jackson's collar and kissed him ... Or tried to..  
Jackson brought his hands in between and Jinyoung ends up kissing his hands ....

"WHAT THE HELL !!?WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??" Jackson whispered with wide and shocked eyes and looking around to check that no one saw them ...

"Why !?? You don't even like me touching you ?! I am that disgusting to you !?? Jinyoung snapped but didn't move away from Jackson...

Jackson was shocked ...  
'What the hell is he blabbering, does he even know what he is talking'  
And then jackson looked into his eyes and could see his eyes were getting dilated with lust....  
Jackson looked down and could see a bulge trying to break free from the other's pant ...  
Jackson grabbed Jinyoung from his wrist and pulled him towards the exit ,pushing around the crowd coming in the way ...

*Flashback over *

"What the hell were you doing right now !?  
Don't u know where were we !??  
And why the hell are you ha--"  
Jinyoung pulled jackson for another kiss to stop jackson from talking anymore and also to comfort his heated body...  
As their lips crashed jackson could think of anything and wanted to kiss back but he can't ... He feels his morals hitting him and he pushed Jinyoung ..

"I can't believe this !!.. someone pushed ME!!! Everyone ... Girl or boy start drooling over me as soon as I look at them and smile... Just my presence is enough to give them all kinds of thoughts abt me..  
People might even kill each other if I stand here and scream aloud that I want to be kissed ....  
Are you that disgusted from me !??? That you can't let your precious body touched by me !??! " Jinyoung could feel himself burning within as time is passing by... He can't control himself anymore

"Mr. Park Jinyoung I too would love to ravish you and eat you up but right now you are not in your right fucking mind!!!...  
So now I am booking you a cab and you are going home straight !!" After hearing this Jinyoung looked at jackson with a smirk on his face and said

"Ohhh so you want to but you are not doing it..  
Or you can't do it...  
... So the problem is not in me but you....  
Ohhhh may be you can't last long so you don't want your image to be damag-- "and with this Jackson crashes his lips on Jinyoung's and starts kissing him roughly ...  
Releasing only when he feels the urge to breathe growing too much ..  
Both panting ...  
Jackson pulls Jinyoung by his collar and says " now even if you want to back out you won't be able to ...  
I am going to fuck you so hard that this shitty mouth of you can only moan and call out my name " 

Jinyoung could feel a shiver going down his spine and making his already hard bulge go harder and twitch inside...  
Jackson took him to his car, pushed him to the back seat and hovered above him...

Jinyoung could feel the heat rising from the other and how his eyes were now dilated with lust , he couldn't resist himself further and pushed his hips up to get some friction... And that grind felt like heaven ... He wanted more ... He can't stop now ....

Jackson saw people coming out and thus he sat in the driver's seat and took Jinyoung straight to his house ... Jinyoung couldn't control himself he was trying to rub his bulge against the car seat to get some friction...  
Jackson Could see it all, making him totally aroused and he drove fast....  
They reached his place and as soon as Jinyoung came out of the car he climbed up on Jackson ...  
Attaching his arms around his neck , his legs around his waist and started kissing him roughly.. in the process; grinding himself on Jackson ...  
Jackson couldn't keep his hands away from the younger ... He reached to his door.. opened it in a hurry and pinned Jinyoung to the wall to attack his neck ...  
Both were now undressing each other ..  
Clothes being thrown everywhere on their way to the bedroom leaving a trail behind...  
Jackson threw the younger on the bed and climed on top of him ...  
Both were just in their briefs now.. grinding, kissing biting anywhere and everywhere possible ...  
Jackson slowly moving down, leaving a trail of pink and purple marks allover his flawless body...  
He then moved his right hand to touch his nipples with which Jinyoung moaned loudly... He slowly grabbed it into his mouth and started sucking it... Jinyoung could feel himself withering under jackson... he was a moaning mess at the moment ...  
He could feel one of jackson's hand moving towards his bulge and now was slowly palming it... which was making his eyes roll back and arch his body ...  
Slowly he started feeling something in his stomach ...  
He pushed jackson away and stood up from the bed ...  
As he was trying to get away jackson held his wrist  
"Where are you going lovely ass!?  
I thought I made myself clear when I said I won't let you go until I fuck you good ..."  
Jinyoung was trying to pull his wrist from Jackson's grip without looking at him but it was futile 

Jackson stood up and held Jinyoung from the nape of his neck and made the younger look at him ...  
Jinyoung's cheeks were ballooned up ..  
It looked like he was upset abt something, like a baby throwing a tantrum when he is not given what he wants ...  
Jackson couldn't help but smile and cupped Jinyoung's cheek  
"Aww my baby is angry abt something !?? You can tell me I'll fix it right away "

Jinyoung shook his head furiously at which jackson slowly squeezed the ballooned up cheeks...

"Aaaaaaaaa" the scream could be heard for miles . ..

Jinyoung puked all over Jackson ....  
And with that he fainted ....  
Leaving all the mess behind for Jackson  
"I'LL KILL YOU PARK JINYOUNG!!!"  
But the younger laid beside the bed unbothered from all those screams, sleeping peacefully....


	5. Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sentences in single quotes are thought i.e. the person is thinking   
> The sentences in double quotes are being said aloud ...
> 
> Hope reading^^

The sun was too bright, falling right into Jinyoung's eyes...  
So he grumbled in his sleep and turned around to escape it  
He could feel his head spinning and throbbing hard 

He needed water and so he tried to find the water bottle near his bedside table with his eyes closed ,when he came in contact with a body ...  
He rubbed his eyes and slowly opened it to find a naked chest in front of him   
He blinked his eyes slowly to have a better view and looked a bit up to see the face ...  
"He's handsome" he mumbled and smiled giddily and then moved his hands to touch the handsome face ...

Just mere centimetres apart he was hit with the sudden realisation and he gasped ...  
The man laying beside him mumbled something and threw his hand on Jinyoung's chest ...still deep in sleep

'Why the hell he is in my bed !?' Jinyoung was shocked or u can say terrified and then started looked around so he could remember something about yesterday ...  
Slowly he realised it's not even his place....  
'Where am I!?!'  
His head was already throbbing and he was blank abt yesterday ...  
When he was lost in thoughts, he heard the man next to him grumble and started rubbing his eyes...  
As Jinyoung didn't remembered anything, he closed his eyes shut and pretended to be in deep sleep ...

Jackson sat slowly and drank some water ...  
"Oh my God !! This house is still reeks" he scrunched his nose

He looked beside him and found the younger still sleeping peacefully 

"And culprit for all this is here, passed out... sleeping peacefully like nothing ever happened ..."Jackson moved Jinyoung's hair which were covering his closed eyes with his fingers softly, caressing his hair in the process when he suddenly remembered something   
And ran towards the washroom ....

'WHAT!?? I AM THE CULPRIT !?? DID I JUMP ON HIM !?? AND THIS PLACE STILL SMELLS!? WHAT DID HE MEAN BY THAT !?WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED !??' he looked down under the covers and found himself naked (briefs were there though)  
He was shocked... He admits he is a lightweight but he just ends up puking or becoming more sassy or as jaebeom calls it 'cute' which he doesn't agree with but he never jumps on someone   
He was pretty composed person in such matters   
He never lets such feelings ( if he has ... That's highly impossible but if )   
slip out   
How did this happen   
He looks around when he finds his phone beside the bed   
He took it and unlocked it to find he had many missed calls and messages from Jaebeom...  
'awww even though it was his birthday party and he was busy with all other things he never forgets abt me' Jinyoung smiles and opens the chat box where he finds hundreds of sorry and 'pls don't kill me'  
'why is he apologized!?' ...  
then he came across the highlight text

*Jinyoung's Phone*----_-------------------------------------------------_

(100s of sorry above)

Jae:I told you not   
to drink too much !!  
Idiot! u drank the   
shot with drugs in it!!!

Jae: But still I am at fault ...  
I am sorry 😅😅  
don't be mad my   
Lovely Jinyoung-ah...

I added a drug which   
can cause you erection   
In secs...  
but I didn't knew that  
you will drink it!...  
But still I am sorry ...

Jae :pls plss don't kill me  
I don't want to die so  
young ...  
And I have boyfriend   
too ... Think abt him..  
(More 100 sorry below)  
\----1 am ---- 

\----- 6am ----   
Jin: I'll find a new boyfriend for   
Youngjae   
don't worry I won't  
let him suffer  
from your death  
But there is no fucking   
way I am not killing you 

DONT KILL YOU JAEBEOM !???  
I'LL KILL YOU 🤬🤬   
Just wait for me .... 

___________________________-_-________________________

With this Jinyoung kept his phone back at its place and laid down when suddenly he remembered something...

'WHAT THE HELL PARK JINYOUNG !!!!DID YOU JUST JUMP ON HIM !? MAKING YOU LOOK LIKE SOME DEPRIVED BITCH !!?? ...  
AND HE REJECTED ME !?? AND EVEN THEN I WAS TRYING TO JUMP ON HIM !?! OMG! I JUST RUINED MY WHOLE FUCKING IMAGE THANKS TO THAT FUCKING DRUG !!! ...  
Just kill me already !' Jinyoung was pulling his hair hard ( no not that hard to go bald but with frustration )..

'And that too in front of this man ...  
Why can't I stop embarrassing myself in front of him ...  
Just by existing he starts making me feel small ...and I just keep on doing such things ... Ahhhaahhh!!!!'

'I can't even remember completely .. what did he reply later and how did I end up here ... And what went down here.... Don't tell me we really did it ...  
I might really die out of embarrassment !!!' he sighed and then lied back in the bed... His head was still throbbing and he can't just go out as he can't see any of his clothes near the bed ... And going out in his brief... Wasn't really great of an idea ... It'll just end up adding into his already existing bulk of embarrassing moments ....

Soon he heard the door knob of the washroom turning and he closed his eyes shut .. because pretending to sleep was the best idea he could come up with for the moment ...

Jinyoung slightly opened his eyes to see what the other was upto ..

Jackson was lowly humming a song and was slightly dancing around as he went to his closet...

'why the hell is he looking so hot just after a bath without any touchups to his face and hair !?'

Jackson took his clothes and went back to the washroom which made the younger feel a bit disappointed..

'WHAT !! DID YOU JUST FEEL DISAPPOINTED !?? ...No no it can't be ...  
It's just the drugs haven't withered off completely yet... '   
Jinyoung closed his eyes again when he heard the door knob being turned again ...

Jackson picked up his Rolex and wore it and then slided a handkerchief into his back pocket   
He was ready to leave the bedroom when he suddenly remembered about the younger and turned towards the bed 

He sat on the edge of the bed such that he could touch and caress the younger's face ...

''Why do you have this face!? With that asshole brain and shitty mouth of yours ! I wanted to screw you more for that spy thing but I couldn't bring myself to talk badly to you ...  
How can someone say something to that face ...Ahhh!! It's frustrating .. and above that I did it again at the party ..  
I can't believe myself ...I have never been so out of my character'' Jackson grumbled softly and sighed...

"Get up !!! You idiot !! Go sleep in your house !" Jackson said loudly but Jinyoung was not bulging at all ...

"Aahh I am getting late ..." Jackson then took out a sticky note from the nearby cabinate and wrote message on it and later stuck it on the younger's forehead then took out one of his suits which he thought might fit the younger, and placed it near the bed   
Then he ran to the first aid kit and from that he took out the Hangover pills and placed it on the bed side table... Then he ran to the kitchen, poured 2 glasses of juice, one for himself and placed the other one next to the bed and then called the near by restaurant to order a hangover porridge while locking and leaving his place 

Jinyoung slowly got up ...  
He was blushing slightly because of all the compliments said secretly about his face ... He took out the note from his head to read it ...

______________________________________________________  
PARK JINYOUNG!JUST LEAVE MY HOUSE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN IN MY HOUSE I'LL KILL YOU...  
I WISH YOU REMEMBER WHAT ALL YOU DID YESTERDAY AND DIE OUT OF EMBARRASSMENT BUT OUT OF ALL ... THE WORST THING YOU DID WAS .... YOU PUKED ON ME !!!...  
AND EVERYWHERE AROUND !!  
DONT EVEN THINK THAT I'LL LET IT SLIDE ... SORRY I AM NOT A SAINT ...  
FOR NOW JUST EAT THE MEDICINE BESIDE YOU AFTER YOU EAT THE PORRIDGE ARRIVING/ ARRIVED ..  
JUST CHECK OUTSIDE ... THE SPARE KEY IS UNDER MY PILLOW... AND FURTHER TEXT ME ON MY NO. **32445**889 (YOU KNOW I'LL FIND YOU HOWEVER SO IT WILL BE BETTER FOR YOU TO TEXT BACK) 

YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE  
JACKSON WANG ×D

______________________________________________________

"What I puked on him !?? ... Oh god just kill me right now... I don't want to live anymore " Jinyoung rubbed his face ...

Then he got up and went to the washroom where he found an extra set of towel and toothbrush with a note   
______________________________________________________

Don't go out smelling like that!!  
Brush and bath well ...  
You can't wear my clothes if you don't !! You should be clean to get into my clothes !!

_____________________________________________________

"Yes yesss...you and your precious clothes " Jinyoung went under the shower, cleaning himself thoroughly with body wash and shampoo then brushed and dried himself

Then he went out and got dressed and opened the door where the porridge was kept ... He ate it and then he took the medicine and drank the juice ....

Even though he knew the things which will come later will be worse but for now he was feeling good and was smiling ...

He fed the number into his phone with 'grumpy cute wang '....  
And then left the message   
______________________________________________________  
To grumpy cute wang:

Jinyoung:  
This is Jinyoung here  
I am really sorry for  
everything   
And thanks for all this  
Pls let me know how can   
I repay you ...  
And I just left your house 

Thanks again...   
______________________________________________________

And then Jinyoung locked his house and left ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "DONT KILL YOU JAEBEOM !?  
> I'LL KILL YOU JAEBEOM" u r getting the reference for this right !?^^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!!


	6. SOMEONE KILL MEE!!!

Jinyoung was smiling beautifully when he came to Park Enterprises ...

He called his driver to pick him up from Jackson's place and as he had work to deal with, he asked his driver to take him straight to the office 

"Good morning Mr.Park !! I guess you had lots of fun yesterday" the receptionist says when Jinyoung came to the counter to sign some files and get some information about all the employees (he likes to know abt the small details of his employees so that if they r stuck with something and can't confront him he can help them indirectly)

Jinyoung's eyes go wide in shock  
"Ohhh don't be so shocked I was talking abt Mr. Lim's party ! Ur expression were like I was stalking you and you were caught on a one night stand !!" And with this the receptionist chuckled ...

Jinyoung feels relieved and then continues his daily work as Jinyoung is good to pull his professional front at any time so easily that no one can make out that something has went wrong...  
"By the way sir your suit is a bit loose not like your usual suits but it looks great still " 

"Thanks Reha, I just wanted to try out something different ...  
And anything else I need to know other then abt myself !?" Jinyoung asks while raising his eyebrows ...  
And the receptionist blushes at that...

"Yes sir, Mr. Lim is waiting for you inside and was looking scared like he was being threatened by someone for his life " 

"Yaa that's me who is threatening him and I'll make sure he is killed by me today " Jinyoung says with a killing gaze and deep voice and turns to go to his office ....

"He is sooo hot when he has that look in his eyes ... Plss I'll love to be killed by you" Receptionist says in a daze ...

Jinyoung opens the door to enter and sees Jaebeom sitting in a chair in front of his desk with his back towards the door ...

Jaebeom heard the door opening but didn't had the courage to turn around ...  
"Jin--- Jinyoungieee let's talk pea--peacefully. .. "  
And with that a book came flying towards him but he ducked it even without looking ...

"HOW . THE . FUCK. DO. YOU .THINK. THERE. IS . SOMETHING. LEFT. TO. TALK ABOUT!!!" 

"JIN-. JINYOUNG-AH. I. AM. SORRY.PLSSS. OOCHHH!!. LI-LISTEN. TO. MEEE . CALM. DOWNNNN ...."

with every word a book was thrown and ducked simultaneously but some hit the target while both were running around the office...  
Now there were no books left in the nearby shelf and Jinyoung was looking furiously for something else to throw on Jaebeom ...  
" Jinyoung-ah Jinyoung-ahh my lovely Jinyoungieee plss listen to me once  
I had my personal revenge too ...  
I know I was wrong but pls listen to me oncee..." 

Now Jaebeom was standing behind the CEO's chair and Jinyoung was standing in front of the desk ...

"Really!!! You think you are in any position to justify yourself !?"

"Sorry sorry I am so sorry but listen to me once ... And what happened after you left !? You didn't ..... went with him right!??"

As Jinyoung opened his mouth to say something his phone dinged  
Ignoring it he again went to say something when his phone dinged again and then again...

"WTF !! WHO THE HELL IS TEXTING ME NONSTOP ! CAN'T THEY UNDERSTAND THEY ARE BEING IGNOR-- " Jinyoung said (shouted) while taking out his phone when he stopped mid sentence after seeing the messenger's ID 

_____________________________________________________  
Grumpy cute wang: Hello Jinyoungiee! I am glad you  
Texted back !! You really  
Are very ' responsible '  
Person !!!😚

Let's meet in WANG CO.  
in one hour ✨

I hope you are mature  
Enough to take care of  
The mess you create  
And will be ' responsible '  
For your mess☺️

I am not a saint you know  
And as I am quite a  
' responsible ' Person so  
I made sure that you can't  
Back out from taking  
Your ' responsibilities ' 😊

Here ..  
Hope you enjoy !!😘

(Video attached )

______________________________________________________

Jinyoung read the message with 'responsible' being highlighted and repeated again and again ...  
And then a video was sent ...  
He was confused for a second but nonetheless chose to watch the video ...

Video:

First the video was a bit shaky and blur then it became clear and shirtless Jinyoung (only till his collar bones) pinned to the door could be seen  
"Ahh!! Seun-ahh !! Kisss meee !!! What are you doing !? .." Jinyoung said whining ...  
Jackson chuckled and said in a teasing tone " ohh I have a Nick name already !!? I like itt !!!  
And are you so in love with my lips that you can't be away for few secss!??" 

"Too much !!!! They taste euphoric !!!" And with that Jinyoung tried to capture those lips but Jackson puts his other hand on his lips which Jinyoung started licking ...  
"Aww baby is quite hungry I guess !...  
But you know I am quite responsible person so I shouldn't do something without permission... right !?!!" 

"Ohhh plss sunniee stop teasing and fuck me already !!! I'll take all the responsibility for it !" 

"That's it baby !! ..." And with that camera turned and jackson with a smirk could be seen ...  
"For morning Jinyoung I want to tell u that I couldn't leave you when you were begging like this soo pls enjoy your responsibilities " and with that said the video started shaking again and Jinyoung's moan could be heard in the background and the video ended ....

Embarrassment was an understatement ... Jinyoung was froze in his place....  
Jaebeom bit his lips really hard in order to control his smiles and laughs ...

"I- I guess I found my answer ....  
I am really Sorry Ji-jinyoung-ah..." 

"AAAAAAA!!!! SOMEONE KILL MEE!! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying it !! ^^
> 
> Suggestions are always welcome!!  
> It was short but  
> Will be back with the next chapter soon !


	7. Let the game begin

"Jinyoung-ahh ...  
Jinyoungieee....  
Don't worry I'll come with you and if he does anything weird I'll kick his ass ....  
We'll handle i-"

"SHUT UP !! AHHH!!! I WANT TO KILL YOU !!! AND MYSELF TOOO !!!!" Jinyoung was now pulling his hair out of frustration ...  
The phone was locked again and video wasn't playing anymore but it was on repeat in his mind ...  
The way he was begging, acting as a sex deprived , trying to seduce in the most fucked up way....  
And Jackson's voice...  
How he was manhandling him and that smirk ..ohhh... cherry on the cake...

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone dinged again ...

______________________________________  
Grumpy cute wang:  
I guess you might have  
seen the video by now   
And I can understand   
You r left speechless ...

But I don't have time...  
Time is ticking baby ...  
U know right how   
Much is 1hr ...  
Get moving...  
See you soon baby !!😘

______________________________________

"Grumpy cute !!!????" Jaebeom read as he stood behind Jinyoung now ...

Jinyoung clicked on the rename and changed it to 'MF WANG' and then pocketed his phone ....

He pressed the bell on his table and his PA Mr. Han came in 

"Yes sir !?"

"Get my car ready I am leaving right now "

"Where to sir !? What should I tell the driver or should I drive you there !?"

"No. I'll be driving myself "

"Jin-"

"It's ok hyung, it's actually ...  
My fault....  
I'll deal with it " and with that Jinyoung leaves his office ...

*Flashback *  
When Jackson left his house and sat into his car the only thought he had was Jinyoung...  
Beautifully lying down beside him when he woke up ...  
Those eyelashes, cheeks , lips, hair ...  
He was just too much of his type ...  
But then that mouth of his ...  
Aahh why can't he just shut his mouth !!

He shook his head to come back to the reality ...  
He can't let his feelings overwhelm him so he started going through the stuff his PA BamBam sent him for today's meeting   
There were few videos attached with all the data so he plugged in his earpiece and started going through them ..  
After the last video he remembered some error in the first one and thus he went to his gallery to check it again where his eyes went to the video from yesterday ...  
He played it ...  
Again and again... He just couldn't bring himself to look anywhere else or stop it ....  
'what the fuckkk he is sooo hott;   
he is just pure sin;  
The devil himself ' 

Actually he never thought about taking a revenge he just wrote it on the sticky note on impulse ... But now he had different thoughts abt it ...  
He can't bring himself to end it just like that...  
He can't do it...  
And the only way to see him again was this ....  
"Let's have fun baby... " Jackson said with a smirk 

*Flashback over*

On 12th floor, there was only one office and a desk in the lobby 

BamBam was sitting behind the desk and was working on his laptop when he heard the elevator open and saw Jinyoung coming...

"S-sorry hyung " Bam said hesitatingly ...

"Ohh it's fine I know you can't let anyone go inside just like that but you boss called me "

"No not about that ... I... that day .. I - "

"Ohh about that... No worries boy..  
I didn't mind it ... I really didn't ...  
I might have done the same thing so it's fine..."

"Are we still frie-ndss !?" Asked bam hesitatingly ...

"No...  
I am elder then you so u were my younger brother and you will be my younger brother don't try to become my friend .... That's never happening "  
Jinyoung said with a smirk which made bam smile ...  
"Thankyou hyung" 

"You r most welcome ...  
Now can you let that smartass know that I am here ?"   
BamBam laughed at this and went and knocked the door in front of his desk 

"Yes bam?" 

"Hyung , Jin-.. sorry.. Mr. Park is here " 

"Ohh pls let him in"   
Jinyoung could imagine the smirk which would be on Jackson's face at this moment ... 'oh pls lord save me'

"Hello Mr. Park !..  
How was your morning...  
And night !?? And the video ...  
And th-"

"What to you want ...!!?  
How the fuck do you want me to take responsibility and fuck whatever else ..  
Just tell me and let's get over with it..."

"Ohhh Mr. Park you are alwaaaayss impatient~~...  
What's the hurry !? ...  
We have plenty of time " jackson stood behind his desk and leaned forward on it and asked Jinyoung to take a seat ....

With that 'impatient' being said the video played back again in his mind ...  
'Ohhh lord ... If this is a dream ... Plss plssss wake me up ... I can't tolerate it amymore'  
Jinyoung sighed and sat down ...

"Oh my .. where are my manners ? Would like tea or coffee or ...  
Anything else ?" 

' fucking bastard ! If he says something again like this .. I'll kill him !!'   
"No thanks ... Your kindness is already making full! ...  
So can pls talk about the important matter on hand !?" Jinyoung said in his sarcastic tone...

"By the way that suit looks great on you ! Who ever bought it really has a great taste !" Said Jackson smiling from ear to ear...

"What did you call me Mr. Wang...  
can we talk about that now !!?"

" Oh ohhh Mr.Wang !?! I was seuniee till yesterday!! ...Actually ....it was after 12 so -"   
At this Jinyoung lost all his composure and stood up from his seat abruptly cutting off Jackson  
"JACKSON CAN YOU STOP FUCKING AROUND !!?? YOU DICKHEAD !!! TELL ME WHAT DO YOU WANTT!!! " 

Jackson was still sitting calming in his seat, still smiling ... Fuelling Jinyoung's anger 

At that moment bambam comes inside 

"Hyung thiss- oh sorry I should have knocked .. "

"No it's fine Bam.. tell me what happened "

"Sir Ahn's are here for the meeting .."

"Ohh ask them to come inside ..." 

"Sir they are in the cafeteria right now ... "

"Oh okk .. let me know when they come here " 

"Sure sir" and with that bam went back and the door closed 

"I guess we have to meet lat- "

"You wanted me to take responsibility right sooo I'll take them " Jinyoung moved forward towards Jackson and placed his hands over his clothed member and smiled wickedly ...

"WHAT THE FUC-" 

Jinyoung pushed jackson back in his chair and before Jackson could say or do anything ...  
Jinyoung pulled out his cock and licked a long strip from the bottom to the head 

"Ahh-fuckk" jackson cursed 

"Sir They are here " bambam's voice was heard 

Before Jackson could reply Jinyoung parted his lips to take in his dick all at once and jackson was left speechless with a silent moan passing through his lips ...

Jackson tried pulling away Jinyoung but Jinyoung just shifted so that now he was under his table and couldn't be seen by anyone else but still having his member inside his mouth... 

Since bam didn't get a reply he just walked in with the people who came for the deal 

Jackson had no other options .... He had to put his professional front at this moment even though the circumstances were quite....  
He smiled at them asked them to take seats ...

Jinyoung was enjoying it to the fullest at this moment...  
This was the deal which was called off between the Wang's and park's and how can he let this deal happen ... If   
The Wang's don't collaborate with them .... Then this deal will never happen ...   
He hollowed his cheeks ... Slowly bobbing his head up and down..  
twirling his tongue around it ...

' you were trying to play with me ... But who knew you will be played by me ...  
Let the game begin seuniee... ' Jinyoung hummed around his dick enjoying how Jackson couldn't talk without shuttering, sucking breaths in between , trying his best not to throw his head back .... And finally the people who came walked away without signing the deal !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Writer's note :  
> Scheming Jinyoung is the best Jinyoung ...  
> Don't you dare mess with the one and only park jinyoung !
> 
> Pls let me know if you find any errors and all kind of suggestions are most welcomed !!! ^^


	8. Deal Done

Jackson was almost dying slowly ....  
The way the warmth was wrapped around him was slowly killing him because he can't do anything ..  
Can't make noises or pull or push the warmth as he wants ...  
Because he is in a fucking meeting for a important deal   
As soon as he opens his mouth to say something he can feel the tongue swirl around him more ... He is Going deep within and his tip can touch the ends of the warmth ...  
HOW THE HELL CAN HE ACT NORMAL IN SUCH A SITUATION !!?  
HOW THE FUCK HE CAN ACT PROFESSIONAL RIGHT NOW !??  
when the only thing he want to do is push into that heat more and more how in the world can he concentration !!?

So the only thing he can do is try to keep his mouth shut by biting his lips so that no noise slips out ...  
' I'll kill him as soon as this is over ... I was wrong when I thought that he was hot he is just a scheming bastard '

And soon they left without signing it ....

"WHAT THE FUCKK!!! " Jackson pulled Jinyoung from his hair harshly ...  
And the sight he met was ...  
Beyond ethernal   
Jinyoung's eyes were glassy, looking innocently at him ... Lips slick with precum and saliva....   
Hair sticking on his perfect forehead ..

He was sight you can't keep your eyes off from ...  
How can he get angry on him ...  
This guy is dangerous ...he can just smile and can get away with anything

'i want to just kis- '  
' No jackson don't ! don't !! ' 

At that moment Jackson's phone rang and he thanked all the gods for saving him from this sin sitting in front of him...

He zipped his pants, he was really hard and it was quite difficult but he has to or he won't be able to escape this ...  
And walked away with his phone to his balcony and closed the door behind (yes , his office has a balcony with a door ... He is a boss he can have anything ^^)

With a sigh, he picked up the phone 

"Mark I love you soooo much I don't have words to express it !" 

"What's up with all this drama Jiear ...  
Oh you r so dramatic ..  
Wait, on a second thought ..don't tell me ..  
It won't be really that a big matter ..  
You exaggerate everything..."

"It is !!! "

"Is it about that .. what was his name jinn-jinn"

"Jinyoung!"

"Oh my god! You really have lost your mind are you fallen so deep for him ...  
Look at that excitement In your voice...  
Oh I want to puke .."

" W-who said i-i have fallen for him ?"

"Ga ga you have been going on and about him from the first time you met him and about yesterday ...  
My phone was blowing with messages ..  
How do you manage to type so much !  
I wanted to block you !!"

"Don't be so rudee Yein ! "

"Oh pls don't ! I can here the pout and frown on your face right now !"

"You know me so well " 

"I regret it ... I really do "

"Yienn!!"

"Okk ok .. I called you to talk to you about the deal .. I heard they didn't sign it !.. but I guess that's not what you want to talk about and you won't listen to me or let me go without listening to you so just... Get started ...  
What happened !?"

"So .... ( Everything explained in detail )"

"Wait don'ttt!!! don't go so deep ... With that creep story of yours pls don't add your fantasies too .. pls !  
my ears are bleeding !!"

"Okk okkkk now tell me what should I do !! I guess I want to be with him... Know him but ... You know right I am not a one night stand person... I want to be like ... You know.. "

"So now what ... Are you going to go and say to him that taking responsibility meant dating me so date me !!??" 

"Oh wooww Yein !! How the hell do you come up with these ideas !!"

"Waitt wait what it wasn't a --" 

"I'll call you later ! love youuu a lott" 

Beep beep - call ended

"Wow Jiear ! How the hell are you succesful and ceo of your company !?" Mark pocketed his phone with a sigh 

'Ok Jackson you got this !' with this he entered his office and so Jinyoung sitting on the couch looking at with such innocence in his eyes that someone might mistake him as a naive and innocent person but Jackson knows he isn't ... He is something really dangerous but when he sets his mind on something .. he achieves it and he'll win park jinyoung !.. he is ready to play this dangerous game and win him !!'  
'Park Jinyoung you are mine ..  
I'll make you mine '

"I am very well aware why you did that ..."

"I don't know what are you talking about "

"But I know what I am talking about ...  
So let me get straight to the point ...  
After Im's party I had a blind date to go to ...  
My parents had set it up for me ...  
But as you know because of certain someone I couldn't go...  
And my lovely mom who loves me so much didn't want to talk to me so I said I was with someone else .. and I like that someone...  
But my mom didn't believe me and has set a paparazzi to follow me and spy on me ....  
But I don't have anyone in reality to go around with me so my mom will come to know that I was lying and she will be more hurt and I don't want to hurt her ... I love her a lot ..."

"So! So what I can do about it ... Do you want me to fake date you or what " Jinyoung said with a laugh 

"Ohhh!! Not a bad idea ! That can do !!"

"What !??! I was joking !! Don't take it seriously !!"

" But I took it seriously already ...  
You just told me you'll take responsibility so I want you to take responsibility in this way !..   
And in return ...  
I'll sign the deal with you ..  
Fair enough !?"

' what the hell is he saying ! This doesn't even make sense ... But I guess...  
I can do it for deal ...  
Yes I am doing it for deal ...  
Not because he is irritating but hot and sweet at the same time ...  
Ya you are just doing it for deal Jinyoung ! You can do this !!'

"Ok ! Deal !" And with that Jinyoung raised his hand towards Jackson who took it instantly with a wide smile 

' oh his smile is making me feel wierd '

"So let me know when you'll be free this week ... I'll schedule the date Accordingly ..."

"Sure " and with that Jinyoung lifted his coat and left Jackson's office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's note :  
> Sorry for updating it after soo long ...  
> I didn't knew how to proceed the story...  
> I still don't know ...  
> What am I doing...  
> How did I come with this trash ...  
> I am sorry peeps ...  
>  I hope you all enjoy it !


	9. Let's Date

"Don't dress formally "

"Then!? What should I wear !??"

"Cute and casual!"

"Cute !?? WTFF are you a kid !?? "

"So what !? You want the whole world to look at us when we are walking around !? "

"For that I can dress casually .. !"

"Ok wear whatever you want... Anyway it doesn't matter later .."

"What!?? What do you mean what are you planning !?? "

"Oh pls don't use that dirty mind of urs to think about it ... Just get ready already ..I am not like you!!"

"What !!? What do yo-"

"Get ready !! byeeee babe!! " And the call ended

"I really hate him ...."Jinyoung said with a sigh and threw his phone on his bed   
Then he went to his wardrobe and started looking for something casual

Finally after thinking for another 15min he wore a white shirt and a black jeans ... 

He pushed his hair back as he usually does and applied his perfume and was finally ready to go ...

A black mercedes was pulled in front of his house and a man in a black shirt and blue ripped jeans stepped out of it ...

"Oh wow ! Our formals will pull attention but this mercedes is normal ...  
Wow Jackson !"

"Oh baby! Your mouth is as trash as always " Jackson said with a grin ...

"Baby!?? Don't call me that !!!" Jinyoung said with a disgusted face 

"Then what should I call my date !?"Jackson said with frown

"Ok okkk do whatever you want ...  
Let's get over with it as fast as we can "Jinyoung said with a sigh and started moving towards the car 

Jackson ran and opened the door for him with an all teeth smile  
"Get in babe " 

Jinyoung sat in the passenger's seat and said   
"I hate you" 

"And I love you" Jackson said with a wink and closed the door

Jinyoung blushed .... 

Jackson turned around and sat in the driver's seat and looked at him ...  
"Oh my god ! Are you blushing !?"

"Shut up! And don't say such things !!!"

"What !? That I love you !?" Jackson said wiggling his eyebrows ...

"I am leaving"

"Ohh ohh sorry sorry .. let's go !" Jackson with a chukle 

"Where are we going ?" 

"You'll find out soon "

The car ride was rather peaceful   
Jackson was quite nervous so he couldn't utter a word and Jinyoung was looking around ... The people roaming around, the kids playing here there, other cars , trees, flower bushes ...  
He never had time to look around or observe things ... To appreciate this ..  
He was quite enjoying this ride ...

Finally the car was pulled in the parking lot of a mall

"Really !? All you could come up with was a mall date !? " Jinyoung said with a smug smile...

"Hey !! Don't judge a book by it's cover ... Give me your reviews on my date after completing it !" 

"Ok ok let's go then ... I am also eager to see what your date package got "

"Ya let's go!" 

Both came out of the car and Jinyoung started walking towards Jackson with a beautiful smile killing jackson with it   
'oh those eye crinkles .. just kill me' 

"What are you looking at !? " 

"N-nothing letss goo "

They both started walking together and soon were standing in front of clothing store 

"Why are we here !? "

"To look like we are on date " Jackson said with a grin 

He pulled Jinyoung inside and started looking around... There were many couple tees there but none of them were of Jackson taste

Jinyoung was blushing again   
'wtf park jinyoung get a hold on urself ! You have been to so many dates why are you blushing !? Are you a teenager now !?' 

Jackson finally came across a stripped blue shirt and red tee with a with a white out shirt ... Looking casual and coupled as needed ... He picked them up and went to Jinyoung ...   
"Here take this red one and I am taking this blue one "

"What !? Why !?" 

"You don't like it!? " Jackson asked with a pout

"No! I meant I want that blue one "Jinyoung said in a hurry

"Ohhh !! I don't mind red! " Jackson smiled beautifully and went to the changing room with the red one 

'why the fuck did I felt bad when i saw him with that pout ... Oh what is happening ? It's nothing .. I actually wanted the blue one and there was no need to say it in a hurry but I said it because I wanted to wear the blue one too much ... Ya that's it !' Jinyoung said to himself and went to the other fitting room with blue one 

They both came out   
Jinyoung looked at Jackson ..he was looking soo cute he wanted to pinch his cheeks ' what are you thinking OMG!'

Jackson came to Jinyoung and ruffled his hair such that they were down now  
Jinyoung looked at Jackson with confusion 

"Now it's perfect !" Jackson said with a toothy grin 

"Now let's go and pay for these " 

"Y-yeah l-letss go "


	10. Let's Date -II

"So now where are we going ?....  
Hey Jackson atleast pay attention to your date where are looking !??"

"Isn't that Jaebeom, your friend!??"

Jinyoung looked into the direction where Jackson was looking with the speed of light....  
Jackson was sure that Jinyoung must have got a whiplash in his neck ...

"What the fuck!!!!"Jinyoung ducked behind Jackson's back to hide himself

'he is sooo cuteeeee~' Jackson squealed internally   
' I am sorry Jinyoungie ...but it's not fun to let this idea go'

"HII JAEBEOM !!!" Jackson said loudly waving his hands towards him

Jaebeom and Youngjae turned around to see who is calling them 

"What!!? Why is he calling me as I am his some old lost friend !?" 

"OMG ! Jaee you knew Jackson like this why didn't you tell me ??" 

"Because I too didn't knew that I knew him soo well !!?!?...  
Let's ignore him ...Jinyoung-ah might really kill me this time if he came to knew that I met this man "

"But I wanted to meet him he looks like he'll be a great person to be around with ..." 

"Oh my love don't fall for his face he is a devi- "

"Oh wait ..isn't that Jinyoung hyung !? ..  
Is he hiding behind him !? But why !?? "

Jaebeom looked into the direction where youngjae was pointing  
"Whattt !!! Jinyoung !!!??? ...  
Let's go then " with that Jaebeom pulled youngjae by his wrist and started walking fast towards the other pair 

As soon as Jackson said hi he received a well deserved kick on his leg   
"What in hell are you doing !!? Why did you call him " Jinyoung said in loud whispers 

"Ooch! Oh my god don't kick me like that do you want your boyfriend to limp around !!?"

"Yaa totally ! And you deserved it !! I would have even complimented it with a few punches but for now this kick will do " Jinyoung hissed ...

Jackson saw them coming towards them and said with a smirk  
"Hey, they went in the other direction! "

"What really !?" And with that Jinyoung popped his head from behind and was now face to face with Jaebeom and Youngjae 

"See I told you right it's Jinyoung "said youngjae 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE !?" Jinyoung and Jaebeom asked (screamed) at the same time 

"I am here with my boyfriend" Jaebeom said and linked his fingers with his boyfriend ....

Before Jinyoung could think of a reply Jackson grinned and said  
"What a coincidence !! He is here with his boyfriend !" 

"WHAT !!!???" Jaebeom's and Youngjae's face's expressions were museum worthy 

"You are dating Jinyoung !?"  
"Jinyoung is dating you !?" Youngjae and Jaebeom asked respectively at the the same time 

"You can say it ... Both the ways it's right..." jackson said with a chuckle 

Jinyoung kicked him in his shin 

"Oouuwwchh! Hey !!" 

"Ignore him guys ...he is joking " jinyoung said with a forced laugh 

"Then why !?" Jaebeom asked Jinyoung while looking at him suspiciously

"What why!?" Jinyoung asked with a forced chuckle 

"Why are you here ? And with him !?....  
And wearing a couple tee!!????" Jaebeom asked raising his one eyebrow 

'oh shit ... Fuck '   
"Oh beom-ah what are you talking about ...ha ha haa... These are not couple tees .... It's just a c--coincidence that our tees look similar... Infact mine is a really old one ... D-don't think too much ... W-we were here just for a deal " Jinyoung said laughing like he has heard the joke of the century while the other three pair of eyes judging him   
( finally tables have turned .... Jinyoung is being judged ^^)

"Jinyoung-ah I thought u were the best actor I have ever met ... I guess I was wrong ... Your tee is an old one !? You know right we had infinite night overs and I know every tee and shirt in your closet !!? ...  
I can't believe this ... I thought we were friends ... That too best friends but I guess it was just me who felt like that.... I told you about my feelings for Youngjae before I said anything to him ... but what did I get ... My friend walking around with his boyfriend and then lying about it ... It's okkk I am sorry to interrupt ... Have a ... Great date .. oh I am sorry .. day because for me he is not your boyfriend right ?! And-"

"Shut up jae ... You don't even stop once you get started .... You are my best friend and you know that ... Don't be like this .... And it's not what you think and what it looks like ... " Jinyoung said with a sigh 

"Jae don't be sooo upset .. he must have his own reasons ... You know he loves you baby don't be like this ...  
And guys whatever it is .. you both will be great together and I totally support you both .. and when you both finally accept your feelings for each other please let me know " Youngjae said with beautiful smile 

"Awww you are soo cute otter " Jackson said and pinched his cheeks 

"Hey! Don't touch my boyfriend ! He is my sunshine, my otter !!" Jaebeom said pushing Jackson's hand away from Youngjae's cheek 

"It's ok baby.. and now let's leave them alone "Youngjae said with a chukle and started pulling Jaebeom away from them 

"Hey ... I dont know what the hell is going on here but if he gets a single scratch or cries... I'll kill you !! " Jaebeom said while being pulled away and glaring at Jackson

"They are such a cute couple... Your friend is soo cute as a lover... And I guess now I can't make you cry in any way... that's sad " Jackson said with a fake pout and a chuckle

If glare good kill anyone Jackson might be dead by now ... 

"Shut up! Why did you call him !?" 

"See I didn't want that your friend doesn't know about your boyfriend and feel offended later so I thought I should let him know "

"Oh please ! I know you really well .. you just love teasing me " 

"Do you ... Really know me well!??" Asked Jackson while coming close to Jinyoung 

Jinyoung could feel his ears turning beet red and he looked away...  
"Just... Let's just complete this date as fast as we can... And get over with it ..." Jinyoung said 

"Don't be soo impatient babe ... Ok let's go " Jackson said with a smirk and held Jinyoung's hand and started moving towards the next destination


	11. My Heart

"A wooden craft store !? What are we going to do here!??" Jinyoung asked as he stood in front of a wooden craft shop with Jackson

"I thought u would like it ... I saw you gifted Jaebeom a wooden hand made piece "

"And how do you know that was hand made !?" 

"Because I don't think a billionaire CEO will gift his billionaire friend a wooden piece if it's not hand made !?"

"Smart!"

"I know ...I am babe" Jackson said with a grin

"Now let's go and do some craftsy things " Jackson said pulling Jinyoung inside the shop

"So this is this is it ... Diffrent sections and different things for making different articles ... U don't have to cut much... it's all in pieces u just have to join them like lego and stick it using this ... U can make anything and if u want anything else u can call me for help " the wooden craftsperson and their today's helping hand said after briefing them about everything 

"Thank you soo much we'll manage from here and let you know if we need anything else " Jinyoung said with a polite smile 

Jinyoung's eyes were shining ... He used to love doing such things but noone ever cared about it ...   
For everyone he was a rich young boy who had everything already from face to fame what will he crave for 

But seeing how Jackson worked soo hard for their date and studied him so well even in few meetings did something to his heart... He was feeling so warm 

"So decided what are you planning to do !?...  
U can do anything u like /love.... "Jackson said and leaned closer to whisper the last word into his ears...  
"And if u like me then... U can do me too .... but later " Jackson pulled away smiling cheekily and winked at him 

Jinyoung blushed hard 'oh my god how can he say such stuffs soo smoothly ..'

Jinyoung pushed him away and moved towards the different materials lying in front of him and started choosing stuffs

"Hey, remember that I'll take whatever you make ..with me.... So think about me while making it " Jackson grinned at him widely and went to the other side of the room 

'I am already thinking about you too much u don't have to make a request about it ' Jinyoung thought and started with his wooden craft 

Jackson also sat in corner and started thinking what to do as he wasn't an indoor person from his very childhood he doesn't know anything about this but he is creative and giving up doesn't comes in his vocabulary so he had to make something and so he also started working

Jinyoung could hear the cries and frustrated screams from the next cabinate   
'Ofcourse, jackson doesn't no anything about this ... If he knew about these things also he could have been declared a god already ...he can't be good at everything right' Jinyoung thought to himself and chuckled 

After 4-5hrs of hard work both were done with their pieces and it was time to exchange them 

Jinyoung made a music box for him which played a Christmas Carol and cute small squirtle plushie sitting next to a lignten Christmas tree spinning over 

Jackson was awestruck ... Speechless   
It was soo cute 

"This is... "

But Jackson was so shocked that his super expressive face was expression less which scared Jinyoung

"You didn't like it ?... Your smile reminds me of a squirtle .. so this squirtle here and you are always bright and lightened up like a Christmas tree and you are cringey but sweet like Christmas carols so ....I made this ..sorry I didn't knew what are your preferences or anything so I couldn't make something of your interest .. but still I tried my best .. it's ok if u .." 

"Hey stop going on and on and let me tell what I feel about it why r u talking on my behalf ... That's my job .... One of things I am good with " Jackson said while placing a hand over his shoulder and beamed at him

"This is soo beautiful .. I loved it ... I'll keep it safe .. would never let anything happen to it ... Thank you soo much for this ... I'll always cheerish this thank you so much for thinking so much and thank- " 

"Ok ok I understood you loved it " Jinyoung chuckled   
"Now where's mine ?" Jinyoung said while opening his right fist, palm side towards Jackson 

Suddenly Jackson's smile disappeared and he was looking down .. with a small pout on his lips 

He looked so small at this moment, like a kicked puppy 

"I.. I am not good at this I-I... "

"Don't worry I'll still appreciate it ... I know you worked really hard on it ..  
I'll also cheerish your gift now just give it to me I am not so patient " Jinyoung smiled at him encouragingly 

A sly grin appeared on Jackson's face but Jinyoung realised it too late   
"I know how impatient you are "   
Jinyoung rolled his eyes 

"You really had to bring this right now"Jinyoung glared at him 

"Sorry sorry .. aa.. I couldn't make something great... Although I wanted to..  
So this small gift from me to you "

A small box was kept in his palm   
He took it and opened it up   
It was a small heart made up of wood and the hardwork done on it could be seen so clearly ... It was placed in glass box filled with a fluid which shined whenever came in contact with light and small flowers placed around all over 

"It's .. my heart ... I couldn't think of something as cool as yours .. so I tried to give you something thats precious to me ....

I placed it in a glass box and that preservation fluid as even though the wood is strong it will rot if it's not surrounded by the fluid ... Those flowers represent my excitement about things but without that liquid it's nothing ... The flowers will die if they r not within the liquid ... And this most important part .. the liquid ....is covered with a fragile glass which can be easily broken...   
As everyone around me says I do my best for everyone around me but even small things can easily break me so this is what I came up with " 

'This is way to precious ... How could hi give something like this to me ..  
He isn't even serious about this why is he making my heart ache for him soo much ...'

"I know it's not pretty ... You don't have to keep this ... It's ok.." 

"No.! I want to keep this .... And now let's leave " Jinyoung said hurriedly and moved towards the door with the gifted piece 

Jackson hurried behind him   
"Hey wait ... Let's have dinner and then I'll drive you home ...don't go alone "

Jinyoung didn't knew why he was here... Again swayed by this man sitting in front of him smiling too brightly in the dim lit dinning room

He can't do this anymore, he has to leave but he can't make those lit eyes loose their lights .... ' Jackson is surely having fun ... playing house with him ... But it's not fun .. not for me .. it's strangely making my heart ache when I think it's all a lie and infact just a game ' Jinyoung thought while looking at jackson 

Soon both were done with their dinners and were now seated in Jackson's car 

Jackson was humming the song with the radio running in the background .. smiling brightly as always...  
And Jinyoung was feeling suffocated ... This is too comfortable .. when it shouldn't be ... He just want to reach home as fast as he can ....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it ...  
> This is my first fan fic  
> And as we all know jinson is love  
> I had to write a fan fic  
> Wang gae !?  
> Park gae!!😁💚


End file.
